fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysium
Nicktropolis is the largest fictional city in New York. It is home for most of the heroes of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Nicktropolis is a huge, sprawling co-mingling of cultures and perspectives, full of two-bit hoodlums and small-time and big-time actors and musicians. Nicktropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States. The city debuted in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and has since then appeared in many other shows. History Foundings Nicktropolis was founded and constructed mainly by Stelios. There, Stelios created an army and used funds to open up businesses all over the city. Significant improvements were also made to the city's infrastructure. By 2014, the city is completely modernized, even a bit futuristic. The Dora War The Dora War started when LT Fan demanded to King Stelios to allow Dora the Explorer inhabit the city. When he was rejected, LT Fan created a militia of his own and initiated a long, bitter war. The war came to an end around 2014 with the apparent death of LT Fan at the hands of SSK, who then became mayor and king because of his brave acts. The city did a fairly good job recuperating to damage after the war. Fourth millennium During this time, crime was at it's worst, especially in Nicktropolis during the events of The ACS Forthcoming. Fifth millennium In 3107, the immortals formed the world order and ruled over the city along with the rest of the world until the rebellion under Leonardo Robertson. Collector will visit Nicktropolis one last time in Collector: Legacy. Locations All major locations in . SuperSaiyanKirby's Castle SuperSaiyanKirby's Castle is located in City Square. SSK lives there and he controls what happens in the castle. He has many Waddle Dee Soldiers, but he has one that is a good friend. MattBoo's House MattBoo's House is located in an historic building in north Downtown City Square. The apartment provides Matt with the usual amenities, including a bed and a flatscreen television. A "Residents Parking Only" is also provided outside. Nick Town Nick Town is an idyllic, small isolated American town located on the outskirts of Nicktropolis. Nick Town is the childhood hometown of Nozus. Nick Town's economy mostly consists of various locally owned businesses, along with various farms surrounding the town. The skyline of Nicktropolis is visible from high points of Nick Town on a clear day. Nick Town's geography includes big mountains, hills, gorges, redwood trees, a forest, lakes, and rivers. Nicktropolis National Park Along with City Square, the Nicktropolis National Park is one of the well known places in Nicktropolis. The park is an ideal recreational spot for local residents from all sides of the park (ranging from normal visitors to joggers and tai chi practitioners), and additionally serves as a tourist attraction, drawing in tourists to the area. As a result of it's popularity, the Nicktropolis National Park is also a venue for street musicians, soapboxxers, and homeless people (or more commonly known as hobos). The park was originally known as the Nicktropolis Central Park. This is also briefly where Wario and Chrome's gang of protestors lived in The ACS. Rob's Base Rob's Base is located in the Nicktropolis National Park, under a bench. He lives there and studies stuff, such as how to destroy Nick Jr. His SIRS are named Random SIR, Sidney, and Casy (they live with Rob too). Mib lives there too but she is just never seen. He gets very angry when hobos sleep on the bench to his base. Wario's Apartment Wario has a large sofa and a big-screen television. However, his air conditioning is terrible. Bagel's Cottage TBA The ACOPA Apartment The apartment that the main cast (Bagel, Rob, Web, Wario, David) of A Collection of Pointless Adventures ''lived in. Not much is known about the apartment, even by the cast (as they spent their time there partying), but it's apparently low-quality and stained, yet inexpensive, and comes with free utilities. Pac-Man 64's House of Pancakes and MLP Hand Puppets A strange restaurant/bar that the gang of ''A Collection of Pointless Adventures regularly visits. It acts as one of the main locations of the shows. It serves pancakes, alcoholic beverages, a mixture of beer and pancakes (beercakes), and more. It also doubles as Pac's home alongside his son, Chadster. Another strange feature is the My Little Pony hand puppets. Castle Stelios TBA. Nicktropolis General Hospital The Nicktropolis General Hospital is a public medical facility owned by Zhao Industries. The hospital is based within a massive skyscraper that forms part of the district's skyline. The northwestern side of the building houses a parking lot containing ambulances and back entrances into the hospital. Following a recent donation from the ACS, the hospital gained a new hospital wing dedicated to the treatment of patients who display superhuman traits and/or abilities. City Square Originally as Town Square in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, the neighborhood first appeared as City Square in the pilot of the The ACS. City Square is a neighborhood in southern part of Nicktropolis. City Square is the government seat of Nicktropolis and, as such, is a center of political activity in the city. The neighborhood serves as the civic center of the entirety of Nicktropolis. The neighborhood is primarily commercial and governmental in nature, but a few residential sectors exist along its eastern face, such as John and Collector's apartments, which were briefly destroyed in the pilot. It's home to the mayor, SSK. City Square's most prominent landmarks includes a low-rise town hall and a towering municipal complex, which is distinguished by its street level central arch and cylindrical crown. Both buildings are presumed to house the city's administrative organizations. Downtown City Square Originally as Downtown Town Square in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, Downtown City Square is a neighborhood in southern City Square, Nicktropolis. Downtown City Square serves as both a cultural and corporate center of the city. Downtown City Square's urban design is characterized by buildings and entertainment establishments in the center surrounded by less "decorated" apartments, hotels, and officer towers to the north, east, and west. It's intended function also results in the presence of "Broadway" theaters and other entertainment establishments which show different performances. Gaylord's Road This is where John and Web met for the first time. It is a small road that lies on the border between City Square and the Nicktropolis National Park. The area surrounding the road is a red light district and is very common with prostitutes and security guards protecting the nearby buildings. The Underground Lair/ACS HQ First appearing in the pilot of The ACS, this lair is owned by Nozus. The lair is located directly below City Square. The lair later becomes the headquarters for the ACS. The lair is home to John, Nozus, and Collector. After it became the headquarters for the ACS, numerous new features and areas were added to the base, such as the main hall, trophy room, armory, hangar, an aquarium, private quarters, and more. The security vestibule is the heart of the lair, stretching the entire center of the complex. It houses the ACS' vast computer, communications, and sensor networks. All crisis points are detected through this circular chamber with multiple holographic displays. Monitor duty is also assigned in a revolving system. Nozus has also been seen using this room to plan and strategize in private on several occasions. Homestar's Limousine The car is owned by Homestar Runner and it's a total dump, with ducks and bugs drawn all over it. Though it is not a location, Homestar pretty much lives in it after losing his house to Strong Bad, the Cheat, and Marzipan breaking up with him. However, Homestar still drives it. Mama Luigi's Pizzeria This restaurant is actually a front for the YouTube Poop Mob, a notorious gang. It is located on the outskirts of Pineal Beach, Nicktropolis. The restaurant is frequented and owned by Weegee. Tanks R' Us Set to appear in Roleplay: Fanon Hell, the characters buy their tanks here. In SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, the store is much messier. The name is a pun on Toys "R" Us. NPF HQ First appearing in The Wario Show, it is the headquarters of the Nicktropolis Police Force. It is a small area with various vendors and a small jail for super criminals and those Captain O' Avraf have framed or taken out. It is home to a vault which holds money and confiscated weapons. It also doubles as the night time lair for the Firefall crime gang and holds all of their weapons and money. One hidden door in the police chief's office is a long hallway that stores various files that are of great importance. The other officers reside here at day, and the place is very old and ruined. There are rats and snakes everywhere as well as frequent pipe bursts. At the top lies a surveilance room for the police and the Firefall gang. Ferrot Road Ferrot Road is first shown in Cold-Blood, where it is revealed that Slade, the person who killed Infra Red's parents 3 years ago, was hiding there. Infra travelled from Tokyo, Japan to there immediately with the rest of his college fund. Infra, with the support of the police, hunted down Slade but got captured by aliens for having small amounts of infrared light in his body, turning him into a human externally completely red with yellow eyes. Later on, his companion, Ultra Violet joined him in Nicktropolis, helping him try to defeat Slade. Later on, Slade escaped to lead a more peaceful life. However, Slade's boss was globally targeted by the police for various corrupt activities in Season 2-3. He was eventually caught by the police. In Infrared: The Movie, a new villain, Azura, attacks Nicktropolis in an attempt to absorb Infra and Ultra's power. He succeeds and the powerless Infra and Ultra must team up with the Chromeans of they are to save Ferrot Road. Crime Specific neighborhoods in Nicktropolis are known to have much higher crime rates than the rest of the city. Though not as bad as Fort Pooda, Nicktropolis still suffers from crime, specifically gang violence. Three well-known gangs in the city are the YouTube Poop Mob, the Union, and the Firefall Gang which are all illegitimate businesses. However, despite the city's size there is no real major organized crime element with the criminal underworld of the city (excluding the Union), being primarily occupied by warring street gangs, drug lords, up-and-coming criminals, superhuman criminals, and more recently, androids. 2023 Nicktropolis riots The 2023 Nicktropolis riots, also known as the 2023 ACS riots, were dangerous riots that occurred in Nicktropolis, New York, in 2023. The riots caused massive widespread arson, murder, and chaos throughout the city and around a billion dollars of property damage was done, while numerous people died and thousands were injured. The uprisings started with the condemnation of the ACS, and followed by the insensitive criticism from the community and the media. This ultimately progressed and the pedestrians soon turned violent, forming remonstration groups and movements. It was among the largest riots in US history. Trivia *Fanonbithia from Sword of Dreams is based on Nicktropolis, albiet with a more medieval themed setting. Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Cities Category:Nick Fanon Approved